


we were gonna be legends

by sweetavocado



Series: Still Standing Tall [9]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Baking, Good Significant Other Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetavocado/pseuds/sweetavocado
Summary: Luke and Alex apologise and have a much needed talk.Also, the whole saving Nick plan is getting a little more complicated...
Relationships: Alex & Flynn & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie & Willie, Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: Still Standing Tall [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997956
Comments: 4
Kudos: 108





	we were gonna be legends

**Author's Note:**

> wassup guys, sorry for taking so long. i've had this done for a while now but i kept getting sidetracked. anyways, enjoy!

Luke sat on the counter in his parent’s kitchen. Ever since Julie gave them his song, they’ve been doing better, which makes him hanging out with them more comforting than depressing. He watches as his mom hums one of their earlier Sunset Curve songs as she takes a lasagna out of the oven.

“Mitch,” she calls. “Julie will be here soon for dinner! Come help set up the table!”

Luke jumped off of the counter, shocked. Julie made dinner plans with his parents? And never told him? Deciding it was too soon to see Julie again after the fight, he poofed back into the studio.

“You just missed Julie,” Reggie said without looking at him.

Sighing, Luke sat down next to Reggie. “What did Alex tell you?”

“He’s saying it was his fault- but I know that Alex would never bring up the hotdogs being your idea unless he was really hurt or pissed.” Reggie finally turned to face Luke. “So I guess my question is: What did you say?”

Luke was silent as he tried to collect his thoughts. Looking down at his hands, he answered. “I called him a priss, I told him that his mother was right about him, and I said that us almost dying again was his and Willie’s fault.” Luke exhaled, finally looking back up at Reggie.

“That’s not all? Is it?”

“No,” Luke ran his hands down his face. “I got mad at him for wanting to protect you over me. Julie’s noticed you’ve only been joking about eating again. When she mentioned the throw up and you got all weird, Alex decided that he wanted to tell her the whole story of how we died.”

“And the whole acid thing is a bit touchy for you?”

“And the whole thing with Alex choosing you over me,” Luke chuckled bitterly. 

Reggie nodded in understanding, knowing that Alex decided to spare his body anymore pain when he died. “But he would’ve died anyways, he just wanted the pain to stop.”

“But he left me,” Luke said softly. “He was the first friend I made at school, the only one who didn’t keep their distance cause I was too loud or obnoxious. I was even more excited when you transferred in second grade, even though you sat in between me and my only friend, you didn’t get annoyed when we would talk from either side of you. You even joined in sometimes before we officially asked you to be our friend,” Luke laughed lightly. “It just hurts knowing that he feels safer with you than me.”

Reggie wrapped Luke up in a hug. “Alex told me once that my short attention span and airy head made him feel frustrated and grounded all at the same time. It goes both ways too, we take turns comforting one another because our dynamics work. And as much as I love you dude, you and Alex set eachother off. But to be fair, Alex knew he was gonna die, we all did. He just needed comfort.”

“He didn’t even say goodbye though,” Luke whispered. “He just closed his eyes and was gone.”

“Cause you would’ve talked him out of it,” Reggie said knowingly. “Why don’t you go talk to Alex?”

“Okay.” 

Luke poofed onto a bench, startling Alex.

“Dude!” Alex whined.

“Sorry- for that, and our argument before. I shouldn't have said those things, I just wanted to get under your skin.”

“I know,” Alex said. “I was trying to do the same thing.”

Luke sighed. “If you wanna tell Julie, I’ll be okay with it. It’s just that the whole thing made me feel stupid.”

“I know,” Alex chuckled. “And I’m sorry for leaving you.”

“Don’t be,” Luke said. “You knew I would try to talk you out of it and have us endure more pain together because I couldn’t let that dream go.”

They sat in silence for a while, trying to decide what to do next.

“Should we go apologize to Julie and Willie?” Alex asked.

Luke nodded. “Julie’s at dinner, we should talk to Willie first.”

Alex looked up seemingly surprised. “You know?”

“Yeah,” Luke breathed. “I was at my parents when they said something about Julie coming over.”

“And you’re not mad?”

“I can’t be, they’ve been doing a lot better recently.”

“Yeah,” Alex sighed. “You know, they see a lot of you in her. You both bleed music and passion, they aren’t gonna take that for granted again.”

“I know.”

After Luke apologized to Willie for bringing him into the fight, Willie just shrugged.

“It’s fine man. That fight was good for both of you,” he had said.

And now Luke was lying on Julie’s bed, waiting for her to get back from his parents. He was lost in his thoughts when Julie came in, screaming as she saw him lying casually on her bed.

“Luke! What the hell?”

Jumping up, he apologised. “Sorry I was waiting for you to get back.”

Sighing, Julie sat down next to him, putting her head on his shoulder. “It’s fine. You feeling better?”

“Yeah,” he said. “And, I wanted to apologize for earlier. I know it was fucked up to bring you and Willie into it. I was just scared.”

“I get it,” she said. “And just so you know, you’re not the only one being selfish. I know what will happen, either you cross over or I grow older and we have to say goodbye. I want to be the responsible one and say that we should just be friends but I’m not gonna waste the time we have together, okay?”

“Okay.” A moment of silence passed as they just soaked up each other's presence. “And by the way,” Luke started. “I know you went to dinner with my parents.”

Julie sighed. “I figured you’d know after today, you usually go to your parents when you’re upset.”

“Yeah,” Luke agreed. “Should we start baking?”

“We’re gonna wait for Alex, Willie, and Lex to come back. Alex texted, he’s taking Willie on a little surprise date to apologize for earlier, then they’re gonna meet Lex back at his house after Nick’s left.”

“Okay. What about Flynn and Reggie?”

“They’re in the studio, Flynn showed him Old Town Road and now she’s helping him write a rap/country song.”

Luke grimace. “Old Town Road?” 

“Don’t ask.”

Luke just shrugged before he dragged her down to lay with him. “I’m fine with that.”

Willie and Alex poofed into Lex’s house as Nick’s car pulled up. Lex got out of the car and shut the door before leaning into the window.

“Thanks, man,” he said.

“No problem, I’ll see you monday and we can continue working during lunch,” Nick replied.

“Okay, later dude,” Lex called as he walked up towards the front door. Stepping inside, Lex shivered slightly to himself before walking into the dining room where Alex and Willie were waiting. 

“Hey Lex,” Willie greeted, his hand connected to Alex’s.

“Ah!” Lex screamed. “You shouldn’t do that,” he scolded. 

“Sorry,” Willie shrugged. “How did it go?”

“Surprisingly well,” Lex admitted. “Other than the wardrobe, Nick seems like his regular self. Are you sure that’s Caleb?”

“Yeah, you’re not the only talented actor Lex,” Willie replied. At Lex’s confused look, he elaborated. “Alex told me about your little performance at the diner, you handled that really well.”

“Thank you? I’ve been acting for a while now,” Lex responded.

“Well it’s showing,” Alex cut in. “Now come on, we got a cake to bake.”

Yeah, that didn’t go too well.

“Reggie you can’t put that much sugar in!” (Julie)

“Luke! You have to put parchment paper down first!” (Alex)

“I see a floating container of icing, if you think you’re gonna do something with that before we even put the cake in the oven Willie, I’m telling Alex about your first boyfriend!” (Flynn)

“Yeah, seeing random objects float is weird. Willie, please do something else besides cleaning up.” (Julie)

It was a lot, but they eventually let the cake cool and got to decorating. Unanimously, they decided to let Julie and Willie handle making the cake look good. By the end, it was covered with abstract designs and little doodles of music notes, making the cake look colorful and fun- perfect for the bake sale Carlos, Alba, and (Nick’s sister) Maddie’s school was hosting later that week. 

“Okay, but how do we get Nick to eat the cake?” Alex had asked. It was a question nobody seemed to know the answer to or try to find the answer to. 

“We’ll deal with it later,” Julie yawned. “Some of us have school. Lex? You staying over?”

“Nah, I should get back home. See you tomorrow though, babe.” Lex waved as he picked up his bag and headed towards the door. 

“Later, ‘Xander,” Flynn waved. Followed by other goodbyes.

“Ok, I’m heading up to bed. Flynn, do you wanna stay the night?” Julie asked.

“Yeah, let me text my dad first,” Flynn replied before pulling out her phone. 

“Ok,” Julie replied. Turning to the boys she said, “Night losers and Alex. See you guys tomorrow. Willie, stay safe.”

“Will do,” Willie promised before giving Alex a quick kiss. “Later, hotdog.”

“Later, pancake,” Alex replied. Willie gave a fond smile at the nickname before giving Alex one more kiss and poofing out.

Luke sighed, “Jules, why can’t we be like that?”

“Because you're gross,” Julie replied with an eye roll. “C’mon Flynn, men are trash.”

Flynn looked up. “What men?” She asked with false innocence. “Anyways, that’s what I’ve been saying.” Both girls giggled as they made their way up the stairs.

Alex smiled contently, his lips still buzzing from where they made contact with Willie’s- and staring up at Flynn and Julie. 

He was starting to realize what people meant when they said life should be about living, not just surviving.


End file.
